


The Odds Against Us.

by Dan_Nem



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Nem/pseuds/Dan_Nem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Abigail Shepard come from a parallel universe through a wormhole int he Armstrong Nebula. They must destroy Cerberus for mass genocide and beat the reapers, with the council interfering every step of the way. Lucky Tali and Garrus are here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odds Against Us.

**Author's Note:**

> Please R/R

“My whole squad. Dead in under five minutes. I was the only one to get to the shuttles. The rest were killed by thresher maws. I spent a week combing the area for any survivors. I found nothing but blood. Blood of my fallen comrades.” Shepard says.  
“I’m not going to say it’s alright or anything like that, because, truthfully, it isn’t. Survivor’s guilt affects us all. You have a horrible case of it.” Anderson states.  
“So, on the topic of The Normandy?”  
“How do you know her name?”  
“I have my sources.”  
“Well, you are my XO, Shepard. Welcome aboard.”  
“Thanks, a pleasure to be aboard.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, in another part of the Vancouver Alliance Base.  
“Doc, I don’t really care about what you have to say about it. It was good that those Batarians died. They have done many atrocities to us. They deserved it.” Says Abigail, Shepard’s younger sister.  
“Well, understandably, I can’t change your mindset. Report to docking bay W21 for your new posting. The ship leaves in an hour.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“She’s a beauty, isn’t she, Shepard?”  
“Certainly”  
Sitting in front of them is an experimental frigate, the SSV Normandy SR-1, in all of its glory.  
“Well, you did design most of it. I thought you should serve on it as well.”  
“Going to have to make sure that the engineering staff knows what they’re doing. Hopefully, they’re all educated about the ship’s inner workings.”  
“I bloody well hope so. Don’t want the ship exploding on us, now do we?”  
“That we don’t”  
“So, who’s third in command?”  
“Hell, we’ll find out soon enough”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slowly walking down the hall, being dragged down by all her stuff, Abigail turned the last corner to the docking bay and tack a look at the ship sitting outside of the window.  
‘Holy shit! I’m serving on that thing! Wonder if john designed it? He always did have a genius brain, good enough to build a starship out of wood and eezo, if he had to. Wouldn’t be surprised if he designed this’  
Continuing her walk towards the ship she sees Captain Anderson and someone else standing at the docking tube, most likely waiting for her.  
“Anderson? Bloody hell, it’s been a long time.”  
Then the second figure turned to face her. He does look quite a bit like John, she thought. It was John.  
“Abby? Hell, it’s been a long time sis!”  
She couldn’t believe it. It was him. “John, what are you doing here?”  
“I designed most of this ship. Anderson thought it would be right if would be serving under her.” They started walking onto the Normandy. “Anyways, the hell have you been for the last few weeks? And before you say some crap like ‘It’s under your rank’, I’m a commander now, no longer an LT. So, spill it, Lieutenant Commander. Where have you been?”  
[In this story, MShep is going to be referred to by most people as Shepard (Not by Tali, however) and FemShep will be Abigail or Abby]  
“Shepard, do you really want to know this?” Anderson asked as the group entered the Normandy.  
“I would like to, but because of your tone, I probably won’t ask.” Came Shepard’s reply.  
“I really don’t want to talk about it in public. John, is there anywhere private on this ship where we can talk?”  
“Yeah, my quarters. They have enough roo…  
“Wait, you have private quarters?”  
“Considering the fact that I designed this ship, do you really think I’d make it horrible for the CO and his XO? Come on, this way.”  
They dropped of Abby’s stuff in the crew quarters and then went to Shepard’s room. “Okay, so, want to talk about what happened on Torfan?”  
“Only if you’ll talk about Elysium” Abby replies. ‘Can’t mention akuze. Try not to. Mustn’t. He will want to kill me most likely.  
“OK, you first, Abby.”  
“After you survived the Blitz, the alliance launched an attack against torfan.” On the verge of tears, she continues, “I killed so many. John, I killed them all. Most of my squad died, trying to kill all of the batarians. I killed unarmed POW’s because they were batarian. Nothing more.” With that she broke down, crying.  
“I’m going to have to have a long talk with you later about disgracing our family’s name, Abby. But know this, if it were me there, no POW’s would have died and none of my squad would have either. Your revenge took the better of you. The order will know about this though. I don’t know what went through you. That young girl on Mindoir, who loved to play with me and Tali. I don’t know what happened to you, and I intend to find out.”  
“Well,..” She began to answer when suddenly, over the comm comes Anderson’s voice.  
“Shepard, get up here, we have five minutes till we hit Eden Prime and Nihlus wants to speak with you”  
“John, who’s Nihlus, why are we going to Eden prime? What the hell is going on?”  
“I’ll explain after the mission”


End file.
